


暗枪

by Jormungand0426



Series: 良堂单篇（车） [3]
Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormungand0426/pseuds/Jormungand0426
Summary: 军统特务设定 女装建议BGM 《禁区》—黄龄
Relationships: 周九良/孟鹤堂, 良堂
Series: 良堂单篇（车） [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886392
Kudos: 6





	暗枪

1942年，上海。  
租界内的风甚至比外滩更冷，孟鹤堂坐在车后座，看着车窗外的景致飞速后退，轻咳了两声，把大衣拢紧。  
车子在一座洋楼前停了下来，司机走上前来为孟鹤堂打开了车门，孟鹤堂颔首道谢，拐进了洋楼西侧。沿着黑暗的楼梯间走到底，孟鹤堂摸了摸腰后的配枪，伸手敲门。三长两短，停顿三秒又一短，门锁开启的声音微不可查，屋里没有开灯，孟鹤堂试探着移动了一步。  
忽然房门打开，他被一双有力的手抱住了腰际拖入屋内，门被轻轻关上，他的配枪被收缴了。  
屋里灯光大亮，孟鹤堂叹了口气，伸手把配枪要了回来：“你能不能不这么幼稚？”  
周九良仍旧不愿意松开桎梏着孟鹤堂的手臂，他嬉皮笑脸地亲了一下孟鹤堂的耳朵：“上峰，晚上好。”孟鹤堂把配枪重新插回腰后，反手掐了一把身后周九良的腰际：“你知道我是上峰，就该收敛一点。”  
他并不是很情愿宵禁前跑到租界来见这么个没脸没皮的小少爷，可惜人外有人，天外有天，他的上峰亦有安排。第三行动组组长孟鹤堂，负责第三区域的潜伏与任务，手下最得力的走狗，就是此时不知收敛地嗅着他耳后香水味的周九良——他的行动组组员兼情人。

与早年间走投无路加入军统成为特务的孟鹤堂不同，周九良是个纯粹的理想主义，小资产阶级家的少爷怀着捐躯救国的梦想，硬是以过人的能力和财力背景砸开了军统的门，染上了时下并不光彩的重庆方面气味。  
孟鹤堂挣扎了几下，被黏着他磨蹭的小狼狗放开，他摸了摸手腕上的表，看向周九良，后者正装模作样地立正敬礼：“报告，电文消息，我们两个要单独出一趟任务，上峰指示，您大约要当我太太了。”孟鹤堂睁大了眼睛，踹了周九良一脚：“滚蛋。”  
周九良仍旧嬉皮笑脸，不为所动，他小声补充：“真的。”他的目光斜着飘向了放在房间桌子上的一个盒子，孟鹤堂认得，那是订做女士礼服的制衣店送来的，这家店孟鹤堂出任务的时候去过，要价不菲，名媛最爱，恐怕只有周九良能下得起这个血本。  
孟鹤堂深吸了一口气：“原文？”

413号，订一打红酒，两人送到，一时接应。

万山路8号，日本驻上海领事馆，元旦舞会。  
上流地区的华灯初上，往来逢迎的车辆在炮火连天的战争中造成了一些灯红酒绿的假象。  
周九良从车上下来，绅士地转到车门另一侧，替还在车内的人拉开了车门，他伸出了手，轻轻握住正在下车的女伴的手腕：“慢点。”这套衣服卖给周九良只卖五百块实在太亏了，他上下打量着穿上了礼服，凹凸有致的他的行动组组长，笑的纯良无害：“小姐，穿这么高的鞋子，走路要小心。”  
孟鹤堂精心描画的眉眼很煞风景的蹙了起来，他不动声色地甩开了周九良的手：“谢谢关心。”

舞会这种聚众粉饰太平的活动，军统一向用来浑水摸鱼。“红酒”通常用来指代情报，而“两人”，一般代指两个性别。这很合情合理，舞会这种场合，更适合大少爷挎着小娇妻，而不是两个西装革履的老爷们儿并肩而行。  
至于为什么女人的角色落在孟鹤堂身上，天地良心，只看孟鹤堂那一弯水蛇一样的腰，就知道这个角色简直非他莫属。  
周九良搀着孟鹤堂的小臂，走向了入口处的领事馆长官，这人与他父辈有些交情，对着他笑了笑：“周少爷又得娇客了。”孟鹤堂微微低着头，及肩的头发挽成松松的髻，上面插着一支云雀钗，精致的礼服把他的身体箍出平滑的曲线，裙摆下的小脚踩着高跟鞋，他局促地往周九良身边靠了靠，仿佛不胜娇羞。  
可是周九良知道他的上峰并不是在害羞，如果自己敢在这里耽误太久，事后，这位上峰可能还会把他按在地上打。  
周九良急忙把邀请函递了上去：“别告诉我爹。”

酒会中约莫三分之一的人穿着日本军服，进入大厅时，周九良不禁皱了皱眉，低声骂道：“全他妈说鸟语。”孟鹤堂慢慢在他身边走着，环顾了一下大厅中的环境，早先他们两个研究过这座领事馆的建筑结构图，一楼大厅是酒会的主场，二楼便是办公区域，他们想要的“红酒”必定在那里。  
孟鹤堂被人挽着，并没有多少自主权，简单环顾后，只能任凭小狼狗把他带到吧台旁边坐下，周九良要了一杯香槟，送到孟鹤堂面前：“这里的酒还是不错的，小姑娘，笑一个。”孟鹤堂深吸了一口气，忍住想要把周九良那张欠揍的脸拍在桌上一顿狠锤的念头，他扯住了周九良的衣袖，压低了声音：“你少蹬鼻子上脸。”  
周九良反而握住了他的手，暧昧地凑近了与他耳语：“上峰，想上二楼，就听我的。”孟鹤堂化了妆，眉眼间满是娇媚，他还涂了口红，饱满的嘴唇红润的像是花蕾一样，他疑惑地看着周九良，缓缓露出了个微笑，又重新板起了脸：“然后呢？”  
周九良噗嗤一声笑了出来，他伸手挑了一下孟鹤堂的下巴：“虽然你笑起来真的挺好看，但我是让你喝酒。”

香槟在灯下闪烁着细碎的光，舞池中的人逐渐多了起来，周九良随着乐队的节奏，有一下没一下地在孟鹤堂手背上轻点。  
孟鹤堂已经喝了三杯，他脸颊上泛起了红，像是新抹上去还未揉允的胭脂，他咽了口口水，往周九良身上靠：“再喝，我的判断力会下降。”周九良摸了摸他的头，站了起来，仍旧笑容可掬，他绅士地鞠了一躬，向孟鹤堂伸出了手：“小姐，请您跳支舞。”

缓慢的旋转中，孟鹤堂似乎感觉到酒精在舞步中逐渐发酵，他的腰际被周九良轻轻扶着，手被周九良攥在手里，整个人都在操控之下，像个乖巧的布偶，而实际上，长官并没有放弃自己的领导权，他轻靠在周九良臂弯，小声提醒：“刀。”  
乐曲终止在最后一个乐音，乐队起立致谢，周九良握着孟鹤堂的手腕，把一柄方才绑在手臂内侧的手术刀递给了他，在一片掌声中，孟鹤堂醉醺醺地一步三摇，被他的男伴搀扶着，慢慢挪到了由两人看守的楼梯口。  
“我还要...”孟鹤堂瞥了两个守卫一眼，把脸埋在了周九良胸前，他穿着高跟鞋，不用装醉也脚步踉跄，周九良好声好气地安抚着他，向两个站岗的守卫套近乎：“您看这，喝多了，腻歪着在这儿要，我能怎么办？借光，楼上有空房间吗？”  
孟鹤堂听见这轻佻的话，老脸通红，他捏了捏周九良的手臂内侧，嘤嘤呜呜不再说话，像是被周九良灌醉的良家妇女。两个守卫应该都是日本人，听不懂周九良说什么，但男人的本性全世界都共通，此时的目光暧昧了起来，其中的一个甚至凑了上去，想看看孟鹤堂的脸。  
楼梯口没有大厅中灼人的灯光，阴暗的角落滋生着轻佻却锋利的危险，孟鹤堂手中藏着的刀片划过卫兵的咽喉，周九良飞快地放开了他，顺势上前拧断了另一个士兵的脖颈。鲜血在制服衬衫上蔓延开来，孟鹤堂又在那伤口上补了一刀，士兵倒下了，喉管中还在冒着血泡，孟鹤堂提起了裙摆，看周九良把他俩拖到一边。

“十五分钟。”周九良拧开了资料室的门把手，低声提醒：“交班之后我们就会被发现，最好快点。”  
孟鹤堂的高跟鞋提在了手上，他拢了拢有些散乱的假发，蹲在资料室角落的保险箱前，礼服过于贴身，甫一蹲下，圆润的臀部存在感即刻升至顶峰，周九良咽了口口水，蹲在孟鹤堂身边：“我后悔给你买这衣服了。”孟鹤堂贴耳在保险箱壁上，慢慢拧着开关，他瞥了周九良一眼：“闭嘴。”  
房间里能听到楼下的觥筹交错声，周九良持枪在孟鹤堂身边守着，等他把保险箱开启，终于，孟鹤堂听到保险箱的内部锁传来了不同的声响，他飞快地启开了保险箱，把其中的文件一股脑拿出来掼在了地上。松散的发髻中藏着微型相机，借着窗外的月光，孟鹤堂把文件一一拍过，终于松了口气。  
过度紧张的气氛使孟鹤堂神经紧绷，此时松懈下来，他才发现原来周九良穿正装的样子还不错。他的小狼狗把枪收了起来，看了一眼手表：“撤？”领事馆仍旧歌舞升平，并未有人发现阴暗处的血泊，孟鹤堂想了一下，忽然笑了，他俯下身子，把高跟鞋重又穿上，慢慢撩起重磅真丝旗袍的前摆：“接应还未到。”

按理说，这种情况下他们应该忽略接应，提前撤退。但一个色胆包天，一个有意勾引，想必接应的工作还是会派的上用场。  
领事馆的卫生间打扫的很干净，周九良终于放心大胆地摸上了他觊觎已久的那具身体，他在孟鹤堂耳边低喘着：“这衣服...”孟鹤堂先他一步，堵住了他的嘴，唇舌交缠，让小狼狗把玫瑰味的口红吃了个八成，孟鹤堂习惯用肉欲缓解杀人后的热血上头，他凑上去吻着周九良的嘴唇，在他嘴角轻咬，握着他的手放在自己大腿上：“我丝袜破了。”  
周九良深吸了一口气，让孟鹤堂忍不住嗤笑，从第一次在房间自慰被他发现之后，周九良就一直和他保持着这种相互解决的性关系，也从始至终保持着这种没见过世面的样子。甚至都不用孟鹤堂有意勾引，对付这只可爱的小狼狗，只需要孟鹤堂勾勾指头。  
轻喘与暧昧水声在安静的卫生间中格外明显，孟鹤堂感觉到周九良的手已经从礼服的开衩处摸了进来，只隔着一层薄薄的里衣在他臀上揉捏，他略略分开了双腿，方便周九良把他抱上洗手台。周九良喘出的热气喷在了他的耳畔，和臀下猛地接触到的冰凉大理石桌面截然不同，他瑟缩了一下，往周九良怀里钻：“凉。”  
周九良正舔着他颈侧，声音低哑，一连声地哄他：“忍一下就好了宝贝儿，待会儿把你抱起来，听话。”孟鹤堂抱紧了他的脖颈，有些欲言又止，他还是不习惯周九良在跟他上床时说这种有些宠爱意味的话，他应当坠入情欲的脑海忽然清醒了一下，理智告诉他，他好像从一开始就不应该把自己的下属拐上床。

门外传来了一丝异响，即使是正在热吻的两位特务也有所察觉，门板传来了轻凿声，三长两短，三秒后又一短。  
周九良把衣衫不整的孟鹤堂一把抱了起来，他皱着眉把孟鹤堂脖颈处的扣子扣上，抚了抚自己起皱的衣服。门外是穿着日本军服，压低了帽檐的接应者，他看到周九良身后的孟鹤堂正在整理衣服，又看到周九良胯下有点异常的鼓，他很识相地没有多说话，只是伸了伸手：“走吧。”

领事馆警铃大作。  
孟鹤堂披着周九良的西服外衣，和周九良一起从领事馆后巷溜了出去，奔赴领事馆的军警布下了天罗地网，而这两条漏网之鱼早在那之前就在茫茫大海中失去了踪影。  
时间已经宵禁，两人便随便找了家旅馆。小旅馆设施简陋，步入一片黑暗的楼梯间时，孟鹤堂仍在嘀咕，那前台看他俩孤男寡女，肯定临时提高了收费标准，敲了一笔。周九良从他身后直接把他抱了起来，手上捏着的房门钥匙硌在了他腿上，孟鹤堂搂紧了周九良的脖颈，低声嗔怪：“钥匙，挪开。”  
周九良细碎地吻着他，听话地攥起了拳，把钥匙握在自己掌心。

收费高不说，床铺也狭窄，这是孟鹤堂的第一反应。  
周九良进屋就把他压在了孟鹤堂被他磨的难受，手指床上，立志要即刻完成在领事馆未完成的那场性事，他麻利地解着孟鹤堂的礼服扣子，最后干脆一撕了事，珍珠纽扣崩飞到了地板上，一蹦一跳不知去了哪里，孟鹤堂叹了口气表示抗议：“这挺贵的...”  
周九良轻声笑着，吻了一下他的嘴唇：“上峰喜欢，我再买。”孟鹤堂气不打一处来，他抬腿就踢，被周九良攥住了脚腕，周九良支起身子，在他脚踝吻了一下，把孟鹤堂臊的别过了头。周九良的手从孟鹤堂的脚心摸到了吊袜带的边缘，他压了上来，分开孟鹤堂的大腿，手掌在他大腿根部抚摸：“丝袜这不是挺好的？”  
孟鹤堂仰躺在床上，喘息声逐渐大了起来，因着周九良揉捏他性器的动作，他挪动着身体，一条腿搭在了周九良肩上：“这儿...手术刀划的。”周九良终于看清了横亘在孟鹤堂大腿内侧的那条裂痕，他吻了上去，津液沾湿了丝袜，黏腻腻的不舒服，孟鹤堂却未抵抗，他手肘撑起身子：“给我。”

那件礼服被急色的周九良从开衩撕成了两半，尽管他答应明早一定会让人再送男装过来，但孟鹤堂还是有种明天要赤裸着上街的紧张感。  
紧张导致他后穴总是在收紧，像橡皮筋似的紧箍周九良的手指，他低下头轻吻孟鹤堂起了薄汗的后背，手指慢慢深入，勾起深处的痒，他喃喃地念叨：“下次你什么时候来找我？”孟鹤堂伏在床单上，脸颊微红，方才饮下的几杯香槟现在倒是起了点作用，他似乎大胆了起来：“想要了就找你。”  
周九良腾出一只手来撸动了几下自己的性器，他翻身把孟鹤堂压在了身下，有些蛮横地按住了孟鹤堂的腰，强迫他曲起双腿，塌下腰肢，他在孟鹤堂后颈轻咬，性器在穴口慢慢画圈：“这个回答我不喜欢。”纠结在凌乱的床单间，他的头发在先前假发套的压迫下有些软乎乎的塌了下去，蹭在床单上，盖住了他的眼睛，他轻哼着，回头去看周九良：“进来...”房间里没有开灯，周九良的神情看不真切，孟鹤堂难耐地磨蹭着床单，性器头部逸出的液体全数蹭在了上面，周九良的手最终还是妥协地放开了他的腰际，随孟鹤堂的意，性器慢慢楔进了紧致的后穴。  
孟鹤堂仰起了头，他轻哼了一声，腰微微晃着，两个腰窝若隐若现，周九良抽插的速度并不快，可以说有些漫不经心，难以解痒，孟鹤堂努力地回过了头：“你...嗯...再快点。”周九良的身体覆了上来，他胸膛滚烫，印在孟鹤堂背后，他火烫的手掌体贴地揽住了孟鹤堂腰际，亲吻慢慢落下：“我满足你，你每天都想要好不好？”

上次见面是一月前，孟鹤堂独自执行完暗杀任务，他摇摇晃晃地翻进了周家的二层，翻身坐在正在睡觉的周九良胯上，俯身去吻。再上次见面是孟鹤堂带着周九良和另一名组员外出执行交接任务，两人撇下同袍，在驿站的厕所中难舍难分。  
孟鹤堂不是不明白周九良这话意味着什么，他收缩着后穴，伸手去摸周九良，被身后正努力耕耘的人一把攥住了手，强迫他十指相扣。孟鹤堂笑了一下，他因着越发快速的冲击而词不成句，一字一顿：“嗯...喜欢我？”  
周九良的性器跳动了一下，他的手心在出汗，冷静自持著称的军统特务慌了，这真是个天大的笑话，孟鹤堂心里因着情欲而混混沌沌，他意识到，玩世不恭的小少爷是有软肋的。周九良吻了上来，他捏着孟鹤堂的下巴，把他的脸转了过来，放肆地吻着孟鹤堂的唇瓣，他的舌尖带着香槟的味道，和残留的唇脂气息，让周九良恍惚不已。  
他咬着孟鹤堂的下唇：“上峰，何必多问？”

面对面的体位其实更得孟鹤堂的欢心，特务的职业病，背对别人时总有点心慌，即使那个人是周九良。  
孟鹤堂的双腿已经软成了面条，随便周九良摆弄，他在军校时柔韧度数得上号，现在却只能应用于和下属的性事。他看着周九良俯身下来亲吻他胸前的乳粒，忍不住捏住了周九良的耳朵，把他拉到近旁接吻，周九良的性器滚烫，即使主人失落，对于性的渴望并不复从前，它仍旧很贴心的坚挺着，满足主人心上人的渴求。  
孟鹤堂闭着眼睛，胡乱亲吻着周九良的鼻梁和侧脸，性器一下一下戳弄着他敏感的地方，让他有种山雨欲来的心悸，他搂紧了周九良的脖颈，忽然开口：“丝袜是我自己弄坏的。”周九良的轻喘声很性感，孟鹤堂蜻蜓点水地吻着他的嘴唇：“你也是我...啊...自己选的。”  
高潮将近时，孟鹤堂总有种窒息一样的感觉，仿佛情欲是一道河，而他赤着足奋不顾身地跳了进去。他喘着，胡乱地吻着、舔着周九良的嘴角，他想起周九良第一晚和他睡在一起时，他醒来才发现，自己枕下没有放枪。  
从进入军校，他就习惯了在枕下放一把枪，否则便会在枪杀与被枪杀的梦中大汗淋漓地醒来，直到周九良出现，他才发现，原来被人护住后背时是不会做噩梦的。  
孟鹤堂的呻吟声忽然高亢了起来，他在周九良颈侧狠狠留下了一个牙痕，性器喷溅出的粘腻液体沾染在了周九良下腹，他呜咽着，抱紧了周九良肩胛：“我想要你。”

周九良在他身体里发泄出第二次时，孟鹤堂已经哭花了脸，他用手臂挡着自己的眼睛，把所有责任全部推脱到了酒精身上。高潮的混沌中，他约定决口不谈感情的床伴捏着他的下巴哄着他说了无数次荒唐的约定与表白，而孟鹤堂更加荒唐地一一满足。  
周九良从背后拥抱着他，吻落在他耳畔，孟鹤堂快要睡着了，仍旧轻声抽泣着，他感觉到一条手臂横搭在了他腰腹上，周九良的温存总是这样，让他云里雾里，忘记所有。小少爷的嗓音有些哑，却温柔一如往昔：“睡吧，宝贝儿。”  
孟鹤堂的手习惯性地往枕下摸，却被周九良一把攥住，周九良把他的手拉到自己唇边落下了一吻：“枪在这里。”

他都知道，他也是真的动心。


End file.
